


Have I found you, Flightless Bird

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire are separated before the war, leaving behind their two sons. Now on Earth, the two mates are reunited once more.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have the bad habit of posting stories, but not finishing them. But this one I shall finish and work on the others before posting more. Or at least I will do my very best to :3. Anyways, this is Animated and the title is inspired by Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine. I found it quite suiting for this story. It isn't gonna be a long one. Just a few chapters. But enjoy! Gonna be AU and Starscream is still with the Decepticons.

_flashbacks/com link_

:Sparkbond:

Main Pairing(s):

Skyfire x Starscream

Child(s): Jetfire, Jetstorm

Bumblebee x Sari

Optimus x OC

ex Optimus x Blackairachnia

Warnings: violence, mentions of interfacing, sparklings, romance, sadness, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

~~~Golden Age- Cybertron many vorns ago

Starscream skipped as he headed towards his apartment he shared with his partner. The Vosian entered in the code, bouncing in. He smiled when he saw a large shuttle mech. His light blue and white armor sparkled a bit in the lighting. Starscream went up to him, arms snaking around his shoulders and linking together at the chest, just above the spark.

"Hello Skyfire," Starscream greeted with a nuzzle.

"Hello Starscream," the shuttle said, smiling as he stopped his experiment. He turned in his seat and brought Starscream into his lap. "How was your day?"

"Amazing. My presentation on bio luminesce from that planet we explored a while back went great. Wheeljack and Perceptor were really impressed by it along with the Head of Science," said Starscream. He looked at the microscope, peering into it. "Still working on that techno organic plant?"

"Yes. The technology in it is amazing. Even in the dark where no light reaches it, this plant is able to still thrive and make its own energy," said Skyfire.

"Sounds fascinating Sky," Starscream said. He turned back and kissed the shuttle before snuggling close to him. "It is still hard to believe that we are here right now."

"Yes it is," Skyfire agreed, stroking the wings of his lover. "I'm glad you left the Vosian army to do science. I would have never found you if you stayed there."

"I love you Skyfire."

"I love you too Starscream."

~~~present time- Earth

Starscream onlined his optics, glaring up at the rock ceiling. Those memories, he had locked them away for a reason. Why were they surfacing now? The seeker shook it off, going to his wash racks to get cleaned up. He turned on the water, slathering solvent on to scrub his armor clean. The warm water felt nice against his body. His mind wandered back to Skyfire and his warm embrace.

~~~flashback

_"Starscream," Skyfire moaned, bringing the seeker closer. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too," Starscream said._

_Skyfire turned to face his lover, staring at his sheer beauty. He smiled, getting down to kneel in front of the seeker. Starscream looked confused on what he was doing._

_"Sky?" Starscream asked._

_"Starscream, we've been through so much together. I love you with all my spark. Will you do me the honors of becoming my sparkmate, to be mine now and forever?" Skyfire asked._

_"YES!"_

~~~end flashback

Starscream shut off the water, wiping away his tears. He missed Skyfire so much. If he were here today, Starscream may not be where he was now. The seeker headed off to the Command Center. The others were already there, sipping away at energon. He grabbed a cube of energon, leaning against the wall and drinking it slowly.

~~~flashback

_"Skyfire! I have great news!" Starscream said excitedly, grabbing his sparkmate's servos in his own. "I'm sparked with twins!"_

_"This is wonderful news my love," Skyfire said, joy filling their bond. A servo rested on his mate's front. "You'll make a wonderful carrier my Star."_

_"And you an amazing sire to them," said Starscream, dragging him to the berth. "I wanna talk names. We have so much to prepare for."_

_~~~000_

_"Look at how small they are," Starscream said softly, looking down at his sons. "They're finally here Sky. They look like you so much."_

_"What should we name them?" Skyfire asked._

_Both had arrived at the same time, so there was no true older one. Starscream looked at the blue and silver twin with a blue visor. Then he looked at the orange and white twin with yellow optics._

_"Jetstorm and Jetfire," Starscream said._

_"Perfect," Skyfire agreed, stroking his sons' helms. "Thank you Star."_

_~~~000_

_"An exploration? Are you sure?" Starscream asked, both twins curled up to his chest in recharge._

_"Yes. We've both been chosen to go. I'm sure Skyflame can watch the twins for us while we are away," said Skyfire._

_"But... Sky, the revolution. They can get hurt if we aren't here to protect them," Starscream worried._

_"They'll be fine. I promise you. Skyflame will take great care of them. He's a really close friend. We both trust him," said Skyfire._

_Starscream remained silent as he thought about it. The exploration would bring in the much needed credits, and Skyfire couldn't go without him since they are partners. Everyone else couldn't since they were on other explorations. The magenta and silver seeker sighed, nodding to his larger mate._

_"All right Sky," said Starscream._

_"I'll contact Skyflame now," the large blue and white shuttle said, kissing his mate._

~~~end flashbacks

Starscream growled, tossing his empty cube at the wall and watching as it shattered. The others looked at him, worry on their faces. Megatron went to the seeker.

"Starscream, what is wrong?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing my liege. I need to go fly for a few hours. Please excuse me," Starscream said, walking briskly out of the mine and outside.

He transformed, blasting off to the North. He didn't care where, but he needed away and to be by himself. For a few hours, he flew at high speeds, reaching a snowy land filled with ice and snow. Starscream circled a bit, the white land reminding him of more memories.

~~~flashback

_"This planet is amazing, yet strange. There seems to be life thriving in such cold conditions," Skyfire said, drifting a bit closer to Starscream._

_"It is beautiful," Starscream said._

_"Not as beautiful as you my Star," Skyfire said._

_They flew for another hour before a storm hit. Starscream got separated from his mate. He screamed his name, searching in the mass of white for any sign of the blue of his mate._

_"SKYFIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?! SKY!"_

_Starscream circled around, trying so hard to find him. He retreated to a cave, waiting for the storm to disappear before trying again. There was no way he could see through this. After another two hours, the storm passed over. Starscream blasted off, trying to find Skyfire. He searched for countless hours, going around the whole globe._

_"SKYFIRE!"_

_Starscream knew he had to go back to Cybertron for help. He just prayed that they would listen and send out a search party. He couldn't feel anything in the bond, but prayed to Primus above that his mate wasn't dead. He just wasn't. He could feel it deep within his spark._

_~~~000_

_Starscream held his two younglings to his chest. Barely a few stellar cycles old and already they may have lost their sire. Skyfire had been missing for months now. The Magnus had listened and sent out a search party to go find the explorer. So far, no word has reached back to him. His younglings would ask where their sire was and when he would come home. Starscream didn't know how to fully answer._

_"Carrier, swire come home soon?" Jetfire asked curiously._

_"I don't know sweetie. They're still looking for sire," said Starscream. He heard someone enter his living quarters._

_"Starscream," Skyflame said. "I'm sorry. They can't find his signal. The rescue team just returned."_

_Starscream felt devastated. Skyfire. They couldn't find him. He started to cry, holding their children close to him. The twins started to cry as well, getting a feeling they may never see their sire again._

_~~~000_

_"A Decepticon! You traitor! If you think I'll let my friend's sparklings be raised by you, think again! Did you really think I would let you raise them?! What kind of life do you hope to give them?! If you want to go serve Megatron, do it alone! But don't you dare get even close to them!"_

_Starscream looked at Skyflame sadly, two Elite Guards holding his wings. Their servos were not rough, just making sure he stayed there. A mouth clamp and stasis cuffs were placed on the seeker. The magenta and silver seeker saw his sons hiding behind a corner, watching it all go down with tears in their optics._

_Skyflame had seen the Decepticon propaganda in the seeker's quarters. Starscream wasn't planning on joining Megatron. He was just looking through it, trying to figure out their moves to protect what he had left of Skyfire, to protect their sons. The other mech had assumed that Starscream was now a Decepticon and called the Elite Guard._

_Starscream cried as well, screaming the best he could with the mouth clamp on. He fell to his knees, shaking despite the stasis cuffs. He was losing everything. His sons ran out to him, but Skyflame scooped them up and held them tightly._

_"Carrier!" they screamed, reaching out to get to him._

_Starscream looked at them sadly, pulsing as much love as he could over to them before the Elite Guards took him away. Again, they were gentle, taking the mech to the prison where they were keeping any Decepticon prisoners they got their servos on. Starscream cried the entire time._

_~~~000_

_"You coming or staying?" a mech asked, his cool tone curious._

_Starscream looked at the tan and purple mech. The Decepticons had attacked the prison, freeing their kind. They noticed the neutral seeker, curious about him. Starscream thought out his options. There was nothing for him in his old life. If they believed him to be a Decepticon, then he would be one. He nodded, taking the mech's servo._

_"Zhe name is Blitzwing," the mech introduced._

_"Starscream," the Vosian said._

~~~end flashbacks

Starscream transformed and collapsed, crying and screaming. He missed his sons so much. They would be young teenagers by now. He missed Skyfire, the life they had. And it was all gone because of Skyflame. He had long sworn to get his vengeance on the mech.

"SKYFIRE!" he screamed to the heavens above.

He stayed there, sobbing his spark out with all the pain that remained inside for hundreds of years. After a while, the seeker flew back to the mine, feeling drained and exhausted. He needed recharge. None of the others said anything as he passed by to his quarters.

Starscream collapsed onto the berth, falling into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

_flashbacks/com link_

:Sparkbond:

Main Pairing(s):

Skyfire x Starscream

Child(s): Jetfire, Jetstorm

Bumblebee x Sari

Optimus x OC

ex Optimus x Blackairachnia

Warnings: violence, mentions of interfacing, sparklings, romance, sadness, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus grumbled as he and Sentinel made their way across the frozen terrain. He did not like being chosen to go with the Elite Guard at all, but Ultra Magnus had ordered it. They had picked up a very weak life signal in the Artic Circle and were told to go investigate. They had taken a smaller ship that was docked on the Elite ship, heading to where they now were.

"Are we sure it is over here?" Sentinel asked, not too happy at all with the cold.

"We're close. It should be in that cave over there," Optimus said, pointing to the dark hole a few yards away.

Once inside, which was warmer, they looked. No one was there. Sentinel was not pleased with this information. He hit the icy wall, growling.

"What a waste of time this is," he grouched.

Optimus rolled his optics, going to the ice wall at the back. The signal seemed to be coming from it. The red and blue Prime wiped at the snow and ice, stumbling back when he saw a face in the ice.

"Well, we found the source," said Optimus. "It is a Cybertronian mech. I wonder what he is doing here."

"Who cares? Let's just grab him and leave before I freeze to death," Sentinel demanded.

Optimus sighed under his breath before taking out his axe, chopping away the ice. He was careful not to hit the mech frozen inside. Once freed, the two Primes took the shuttle mech back to their smaller ship to get to Ratchet.

~~~000

Ratchet had finished preparing for whoever's signal they picked up. No one recognized it, so it must have been a neutral. And no doubt there would be some repairs that needed to get fixed. The medibay opened up, the Jettwins coming in with a salute.

"Ratchet sir, they have returned," Jetfire reported.

"Thank you," said Ratchet.

"Move it you two!" Sentinel shouted. The Jettwins quickly moved off to the side of the medibay, watching as the two Primes carried a large mech in.

The twins froze. They stared at the shuttle mech, trembling as tears poured down their faces. The two Primes set the mech down on the berth, stepping back to let Ratchet work. Optimus noticed the state the younger mechs were in, confused and worried about them.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"S-Sire," they whispered, optics not moving from the mech. "Sire!"

The other mechs in the room looked surprised and shocked. This mystery mech was their sire. They didn't know much about the Jettwins actually, so this was huge news. The only one that knows their creators that was there would be Ultra Magnus.

"Sire?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir. He disappeared when we were a few stellar cycles old," said Jetstorm.

"His name is Skyfire. We thought he was dead," said Jetfire. "The rescue team from what we were told couldn't find his signal. Carrier was devastated by it."

"To know sire is alive brings us great joy," said Jetstorm.

"Who is your carrier? That is, if you don't mind me asking," Optimus said.

The two remained silent, optics casted down. Their carrier. They thought of him often. Optimus understood the silence.

"You don't have to say anything," Optimus said calmly.

"No, it is not that sir. You see... um... carrier was taken from us when we were younglings as well," Jetfire said, voice wavering. "T-They... _he_ accused carrier of being a traitor and had him sent to prison. We never saw him again."

"That doesn't answer who your carrier is," Sentinel said.

"They don't have to say who their carrier is if they don't want to Sentinel," Optimus said.

"Kid is right," said Ratchet.

"We need time to compose ourselves sirs. Please excuse us," Jetstorm said, taking his twin.

The two went outside and flew off away from the city. They headed towards Dinobot Island. It was a lot, knowing that their sire was still alive. After so long of thinking he was dead, there he was, being fixed up by Ratchet.

~~~000

Ratchet thawed out the mech's systems, giving him energon and energy to boot him up. It would take a few days for the reboot process to happen. He didn't want to rush Skyfire and shock his systems. Sentinel was upset when there were no records on who the Jettwins' other creator was. In fact, there was nothing on them besides that they grew up in Iacon with the Elite Guard and a mech named Skyflame, who had disappeared during the war.

Ultra Magnus was joyful when he heard of Skyfire's recovery and that he was alive. Ratchet checked the systems again, setting it so that he would get a message should something happen, good or bad. He left to the main room where the others but the Jettwins were waiting.

"He'll be fine in a few days," said Ratchet. "All we can do is wait now."

"And the Jettwins? Should we be worried about them?" Optimus asked.

"Nah. They'll be safe. Let them be for a few days as well. They are in a state of shock," said Ratchet. "I wouldn't count on them returning here until they feel ready to."

"Very well," said Ultra Magnus. "I shall send them a message to inform them they have the next few days off."

"What? But sir, what about the Decepticons?" Sentinel asked.

"I'm sure we can handle them. Optimus and his team did a well enough job before we arrived here on Earth," Ultra Magnus said sternly.

"Very well sir," Sentinel said.

~~~000

The twins received the message from their Commander and informed him that they would stay away for a few days. They had fuel and a cave where they would stay.

"I miss carrier," Jetfire said, curled up with his brother.

"I do too brother," Jetstorm said.

"Do you believe we will be seeing him again?"

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

_flashbacks/com link_

:Sparkbond:

Main Pairing(s):

Skyfire x Starscream

Child(s): Jetfire, Jetstorm

Bumblebee x Sari

Optimus x OC

ex Optimus x Blackairachnia

Warnings: violence, mentions of interfacing, sparklings, romance, sadness, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Starscream felt so empty and depressed for days now since the memories returned. His armor was dulled, starting to turn grey around the edges. It had all the Decepticons worried. The slim seeker trudged to the rec room, sitting down at a makeshift table. He didn't take any fuel. Megatron went to his Second in Command, sitting across from him.

"Starscream, what troubles you so greatly?" Megatron asked.

The seeker didn't say anything. He produced a datapad, leaving it on the table before he left. Megatron picked it up, turning the datapad on. He read its content, shock and horror crossing his faceplates. He looked at the other Decepticons. He passed it around, letting them read as well.

'I'm sorry. Memories have surfaced, ones that have become painful. My spark is straining, flickering. Soon, it will go out. I found it best to be alone when that happens. I know it will soon. My signal has been disabled. Please do not try to find me. And Megatron, I beg of you, please end this war. I may have lost my mate and my sons, but talk to Ultra Magnus about peace. Don't let anyone else suffer like I have. Please sir, do it for me.'

Megatron shut his optics tightly. He had cared about the seeker. Since he first came to him, pleading to join because of what happened to him, the betrayal, he took him in. And now, he was dying. Megatron would honor the seeker's wishes, but he would also find his frame. He couldn't let Starscream die.

~~~000

Starscream landed softly in the grass of a meadow in the center of the forest. He remained silent, pulling out another datapad. A holopic showed up. He smiled softly, kneeling down as he stared at it. In the picture was him and Skyfire, their two mechlings between them. His spark flared and ached once more.

Starscream twitched when he heard a noise. He turned to look to see who it was. He scowled at one of those human made robots that the fat fool Powel made. He got up, ready to destroy it. However, it attacked first. The non-sentient robot didn't let up, taking in data about Cybertronians while at it. Once the seeker was down, badly damaged, the robot took some samples and left.

Starscream coughed, energon splattering on his lips. He reached out, grabbing the datapad he dropped. The last thing he saw was that picture.

~~~000

Megatron had sent out the other Decepticons to search for Starscream. He flew above, hoping to spot the seeker. His commlink beeped and he answered.

"Yes?" Megatron asked.

" _Sir, I found him._ "

"Send me your coordinates Blitzwing," Megatron commanded. He got the directions, heading there and calling the others to the location.

Megatron landed with a heavy thud, running up to the seeker. Blitzwing had his helm in his lap, the photo still visible next to the seeker. The leader took in the damage, knowing that it couldn't have been self-inflicted. He was attacked, but it didn't look like it was an Autobot that did.

"Find out who did this," Megatron ordered.

"Of course," Icy said, switching to Hothead. "And then we vill crush them for this!"

Megatron picked the injured seeker up, placing the datapad on his abdomen.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Lugnut asked.

"To the Autobots to talk with Magnus and for help. He's dying, and that is one thing I will not allow to happen to him," Megatron said, activating his thrusters and taking off to Detroit.

~~~000

"Well, it seems that you're all checked out Skyfire," Ratchet said, putting away his scanner. "I'll keep you for another day to make sure you've completely recovered from your icy experience."

"Thank you Ratchet," Skyfire said. "Do... do you know Starscream is? He's my mate."

"Yeah I know him. He's Second in Command of the Decepitcons led by Megatron," said Ratchet. "He's here on Earth."

"Star is here? Where? Can I see him?" Skyfire immediately asked.

"Afraid not kid. Decepticons and Autobots don't get along. You've missed out on most of the Great War," said Ratchet.

"Fill me in please. I must know what happened to my sparkmate," said Skyfire.

~~~000

"Prime, we've got a situation," Bumblebee said, zooming into the base. He let his girlfriend out before transforming.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Decepticons. They're coming here," Bumblebee said.

"I wonder why. Autobots, remain on your guard. I will see what Megatron could want," said Optimus, heading out of the factory. He waited a few minutes before Megatron landed softly. "Megatron-"

"Save it Optimus Prime. I need your medic and fast," said Megatron. "Starscream is dying. Please, I need your help to save him."

"All right," Optimus said.

The red and blue Prime took him in, leading him to the medibay. The Prime yelped when he dodged a wrench.

"If you aren't dying or injured, then stay out," Ratchet said from his desk.

"We do have dying," Optimus said.

Ratchet looked up to see Megatron holding the greying seeker. He motioned to a spare berth next to Skyfire's, who was awake and alarmed. The Decepticon leader set the seeker down like he was the most fragile thing ever before stepping away to let Ratchet work.

"Starscream," Skyfire whispered in horror. "Oh my dear Star."

He opened the bond, one he long closed when he first crashed. He felt the confusion and longing from the seeker. The shuttle hoped that it would help his mate survive and hold on. He just watched, feeling his mate dying.

"Let's allow him to work," said Optimus, motioning for Megatron to follow. "Now then, why are you here?"

"To talk with Ultra Magnus about peace and ending this war for good," said Megatron.

"Then I shall listen. Come with me," said Ultra Magnus, heading for his ship and ignoring Sentinel's incoherent babbling.


	4. Chapter 4

_flashbacks/com link_

:Sparkbond:

Main Pairing(s):

Skyfire x Starscream

Child(s): Jetfire, Jetstorm

Bumblebee x Sari

Optimus x OC

ex Optimus x Blackairachnia

Warnings: violence, mentions of interfacing, sparklings, romance, sadness, and anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

~~~a few weeks later

Ultra Magnus and his team left back to Cybertron with Megatron and his Decepticons to announce the end of the war shortly after a few hours of talking peace. The Jetttwins didn't want to leave their sire, just now returning. They hadn't even seen him yet before being summoned to leave. They obeyed however. In that time, Skyflame had showed up. He and Optimus had gotten acquainted and close like lovers would.

Starscream remained in stasis to recover. With the help from Sari, Ratchet was able to save the seeker's life. He was supposed to wake up at any moment now. Skyfire remained by his side, waiting patiently.

Starscream onlined his optics, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was like he was still in stasis, unresponsive to anything. Skyfire took in a shaky breath, looking at his mate stare off with a blank look.

"Oh Starscream. I am so sorry," Skyfire said. "I never meant to leave you for so long with our sons. I know it wasn't our faults, but if I had been with you, then you wouldn't have ended up alone. I don't know what happened to you, but I'm here now my love. I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise."

Skyfire had tears going down his optics. Starscream had come to attention, focusing on the weeping mech. He reached up with a clawed servo, cupping his face.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I lost you," Starscream hoarsely whispered.

"As are you my love," Skyfire said.

The two kissed deeply. It felt good to be back together. Starscream sat up, getting off the berth. He moved with his mate supporting him to the roof of the factory. They needed some more privacy than the medibay where anyone could walk in.

"Where are the kids?" Skyfire asked suddenly, looking to his mate for some answers.

"...… I...… I don't know," Starscream answered, lower lip trembling and voice tight like he was about to start crying. He thought back on what happened when he was taken away, the hateful look Skyflame gave him.

"What do you mean? Star, what happened?" Skyfire asked.

"When they couldn't find your signal...… I took care of the twins. For months I waited for news that they would find you, dead or alive. When they didn't, I started to look into Decepticon propaganda to figure them out and what they would do. I did it to protect our little ones," Starscream explained. "Skyflame..… he... that slagtard reported me for being a Decepticon when I wasn't at the time. I was arrested, called a traitor. Skyflame said that I would never come close to them again. I was taken away from them Sky. When I was freed from the prison, I joined the Decepitcons. Everything was taken from me. I'm sorry. I don't know where they are. I wish I did."

Skyfire got upset. His close friend that he trusted so much had betrayed him. Starscream shared the memory through the bond, crying silently. Skyfire got pissed at seeing what happened. The hurtful words towards his mate had his energon boiling. And speaking of the devil, Skyflame landed with Optimus, setting the groundling down from their flight.

Both fliers glared at the mech when their optics made contact. Skyflame was excited to see Skyfire, but taken back by the hateful look his friend gave. Even seeing Starscream was a shock to him. Skyfire hovered down, stomping up to the mech and picking him up by his throat, squeezing slightly.

"How dare you Skyflame. I _trusted_ you," Skyfire said. "I know what you did to Starscream. How you told lies about him, had him arrested, and telling him what you did about our creations. You had no right at all. Pathetic."

Skyfire dropped the smaller mech, wings shaking in his anger. Optimus stepped back, knowing not to get in the way. Starscream hovered down as well, standing next to the Prime as the others came out to see what the commotion was about.

"S-Skyfire…. I-I was only doing what was best for the twins," Skyflame tried to explain himself.

"I don't care. You took everything from my mate. You didn't even try to listen to him before you called him a traitor and had him arrested," Skyfire seethed. "You are a very lucky mech that I am not a violent one. But I will be if you _ever_ hurt my mate again! Now I can't even be with my sons because of you!"

"Skyfire, stand down," Optimus said.

"He is right Skyfire. Calm yourself."

The others looked to see the former Decepticons along with Ultra Magnus and his team.

"Why? This... _thing_ has torn my family apart and took everything from Starscream while I was in deep stasis, frozen on this planet," Skyfire said. "OUR sons are gone. They didn't get to have their creators in their life. I would rather they had at least one there for them since I wasn't able to."

"SIRE! CARRIER!"

Two blurs rammed themselves into Skyfire, cooling his anger. He stared down at two mechs, twins. He smiled, seeing that they were his sons and all grown up. Starscream went to them with Optimus' help, embracing them as well.

"We've missed you so much," Jetfire said.

"So much," Jetstorm said.

"We have missed you so much as well sweetlings," Starscream said, kissing their helms. "Look at how big you've gotten. I'm sorry we weren't able to be there for you."

"It is not being your faults," said Jetstorm.

"Brother is right. Sire was lost on the exploration," said Jetfire. He glared at Skyflame. "It being that slagger's fault that carrier wasn't there."

"He will be taken care of," Ultra Magnus reassured. "Optimus, I'm sure your lover will need some lessons taught. Bring him to the ship's brig to serve a small sentence for false accusations. A couple weeks should be fine since he is a flier."

The small family ignored the others. They just cried, hugged, and cherished this moment. This is all they ever needed. They just needed to stay together. And this time, Skyfire and Starscream would be apart of their sons' lives once more. They decided to remain on Earth with Optimus and his team.

Over the next few years, Powel was caught by Soundwave with the evidence of attacking Starscream. The man was arrested for it, relieving everyone else. Skyflame worked on regaining the trust he lost while he spent his time and life with Optimus. The two eventually bonded together around the same time Sari and Bumblebee did.

The former Decepticons that were on Earth remained as well. Any other Decepticon out there would return to Cybertron with peace on both sides. There were no more Autobot or Decepticon factions, just Cybertronians. A New Golden Age.


End file.
